Substrates, such as semiconductor waters and print-circuit boards, have been provided with wiring, bumps (projecting electrodes), etc. on their surfaces. A well-known method of forming the wiring, the bumps, etc. is an electrolytic plating method.
A plating device used for the electrolytic plating method has a substrate holder which holds a circular or polygonal substrate while sealing the end face of the substrate and exposing the surface (to-be-plated face) of the substrate. When a substrate surface is subjected to plating processing by using the plating device thus configured, the substrate holder holding the substrate is immersed in plating solution.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Kokai) No. 2016-117917 (Patent Literature 1) refers to a substrate holder for a semiconductor wafer. This substrate holder is configured so that a substrate placed on a fixed retaining member (first retaining member 22) is clamped by a movable retaining member (second retaining member 24), and a ferrule 27 on the second retaining member 24 is rotated to engage the ferrule 27 with a damper 33 on the first retaining member 22. The substrate is thus locked onto the substrate holder.
Japanese Patent No. 4179707 (Patent Literature 2) refers to a substrate holding jig for a square printed-circuit board. According to this substrate holding jig, a printed-circuit board P is locked by four grippers 30 disposed in a rectangular frame 20.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Kokai) No. 2009-270167 (Patent Literature 3) discusses a plating device which carries a substrate in the horizontal state and subjects the substrate to plating processing while maintaining the substrate horizontally on a holding base 42 of a plating section 26.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Kokai) No. 2016-127069 (Patent Literature 4) describes a substrate holder attachment/detachment device for a plating device which subjects a circular substrate like the one in the Patent Literature 1 to plating processing (FIG. 7).